


True Love Will Find You In The End

by NotManTheLessButNatureMore



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Just cause I’m gonna die alone doesn’t mean Strike and Robin will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotManTheLessButNatureMore/pseuds/NotManTheLessButNatureMore
Summary: Strike and Robin at the beach in November.





	True Love Will Find You In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the idea of a shippy beach trip during the summer when I saw a Land Rover at the beach. But I never wrote it and then yesterday I found out Daniel Johnston had died and I was reminded of his song ‘True Love Will Find You In The End’ so I decided to add a few years to my fic idea and write this short piece.
> 
> The usual apology for mistakes applies, I have read through it a couple of times but my eyes and/or brain are a little fuzzy so I might have missed some.

His coat collar was pulled up high, just the tips of his ears visible. The rumble and crash of the waves had earlier been competing with a chilly November wind but the air was still now. 

Robin walked around to the front of the dark wooden bench and collapsed down beside Strike, snuggling in close as he pulled his hand from his coat pocket and put an arm around her.

“Are you cold?” She asked.

“No.” He replied, eyes on the waves.

Robin turned her head to watch him. The usual dark circles were there with a scattering of freckles, joined now by another few lines and Robin wondered if they’d been there that morning. The reverse had occurred with his hair; it was now so grey that it was hard to tell when any new silver strands appeared. Robin smiled as she remembered the night she’d sat in the bath and watched him part his hair this way and that as he complained that he’d gone grey earlier than uncle Ted.

“Nick and Ilsa are walking the dog up to the hill and then they’ll be back.”

“Where’s Basil?” Strike asked, turning his attention back to Robin.

“He’s gone to the shop with Jack. Stocking up on Doom Bar for his favourite godfather.”

“I’m allowed Doom Bar?” He asked sarcastically and Robin rolled her eyes. He wondered how rich they’d be, how much they could have expanded the agency, if they had a penny for all the times she’d given him that reaction.

“One or two.” She replied with a raised brow.

They sat in the chilly air of the abandoned beach for a few peaceful moments as Strike held Robin’s hand in his. The sea was stormy and the sand almost untouched. A few seagulls fought over an empty crisp bag and a ship appeared on the horizon as the rumble of the waves was joined only by their breathing.

“Come on, the tea and sandwiches are that way.” Robin said as she stood and held a hand out to him. He watched as a few strands fell loose from her ponytail, still managing to catch the sun and soothe his soul after all these years.

Strike took her hand and, grabbing his walking stick from where it was leaning against the bench, heaved himself up. They left the waves behind and walked arm in arm with Robin settled against Strike’s free side, their destination being the car with heating and blankets and Nick’s packed lunch.

“Can we still do this when we’re eighty?” Robin asked as they made their way past an abandoned bucket and spade.

“This?” Strike asked.

“Yes, this. Come to the beach in the middle of winter and drink tea and watch the waves and get fish and chips for dinner on the way back.”

Cormoran smiled as he listened to Robin describe their future.

His smile slipped slightly as a quiet voice whispered ‘_you won’t be alive when she’s eighty_’. But, a few years ago he wouldn’t have believed he’d be here now. Didn’t think he’d make it to Robin’s retirement party but he did, watched most of it from a chair with Nick hovering nearby as Ilsa, Vanessa and Lucy made sure Robin had a good time.

And he was still here now. On a Cornish beach with the love of his life, both healthy aside from some aches and pains, more his than hers, and high blood pressure tablets, more his than hers.

“Every winter?” Strike quirked an eyebrow.

“Every single winter.” Robin asserted.

“We’re going to live forever then are we?” He asked, a small smile rounding his cheeks.

“Yes. I’ve decided.” Robin replied with soft eyes and a kiss.

“If that’s what you want.”

“That’s what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy weekend! Go forth and prosper!


End file.
